


All It Takes Is One Wrong Look

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, F/M, Getting bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: After killing Brody and being revealed that he gave the twins away to the raiders, no one was surprised when the group voted him out. Clem and Louis were in charge of taking him past the safe zone, it was just gonna be a simple drop off....so why did everything go so wrong?





	1. The Screams

Louis silently glanced forward, looking at the blonde before them. Marlon... now being kicked out of the group for killing Brody and giving away the twins. It was a hard thing to believe honestly. He knew Marlon was stressed, and being leader meant tough calls had to be made, but....but giving Minnie and Sophie away to a bunch of raiders? It was...fuck. All of this was just so fucked. Sad brown eyes glanced between the hat bearing girl beside him, and the blonde before them.

It made him nervous that they were doing this. But...it's what the school voted. No one wanted him there anymore. Marlon was voted out of the group, leaving Louis and Clem to guide Marlon out past the safety zone and leave him... they would just... leave. Leave him out here to survive alone in the walker infested earth. Marlon was strong yes, but they all lived into those school walls for eight years. It didn't help that all he had been given was a knife, a single water bottle, and some cans of food. He didn't even get to keep his bow, Violet claimed it when she stepped up as leader.

Clem looked at the map she had kept of the school zone, and stopped. Louis sadly glanced at her, knowing what this meant. "This is it. The end of the safe zone." Clem stated. Marlon looked out into the forest, taking a nervous breath. This...this was it. He turned back around, looking at the two. The blue eyed boy flinched seeing the steely glare Clementine gave him, the girl putting her hands on her hips. "Start walking." She growled out, god she hated him. Wonder if it had something to do with Marlon killing Brody and tried pinning it on her, while pointing a gun at her. 

Marlon looked at Louis, slowly opening his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. There was nothing he could say to fix this. Shaking his head, Marlon turned around, walking off into the forest. Louis felt his heart break watching his life long best friend walk farther and farther away, slowly vanishing from his sight. They had been friends for over a decade, and it was hard to believe this was how it was going to end. Louis hadn't even noticed Clem already started walking back until she called for him. A defeated sigh parted the boys lips, as he casted one last glance into the forest, no longer able to see his best friend. Closing his sadly, Louis turned around, following Clementine back to the school.

The two of them began walking back, the sun slowly setting, letting a orange wash over them. Louis walked a slight distance away from Clementine, still not able to fully believe that Marlon was actually gone. The boy was snapped out of his thoughts hearing a faint growl, making him look up. What the fuck? Glancing around, he saw nothing. Oh great, he was losing his mind. The boy moved forward, only to hear another noise. "Did you hear tha-" He looked forward in shock, realizing Clem was gone. 

Did she was really fast or was he really slow from thinking to much?

Biting his lip, he tried ignored the sounds that were around him, moving forward in attempts to find her. "Clem...? Clem..?" Louis called out, adjusting his grip on Chairles. Moving forward, Louis took a hesitant breath. He could handle walkers, but he had never just been...out past the gates alone. When hunting you always had a buddy, but being out alone in the forest was terrifying.

The sky was dark now, and Louis was flat out terrified. Where was Clementine? How far had she gone ahead?

Brown eyes widened in shock hearing a pair of voices, and one sounded like...Clem..? Slowly moving forward, Louis saw a small clearing. He groaned, stepping over a walker, moving closer. To his surprise, he spotted a man. A silent gasp of horror left his lips, seeing Clementine pinned to the groun, the man planting a boot on her neck and holding a gun to her head. "Jesus Christ..." Louis whispered, getting a good grip on Chairles as he hid behind the rock. The trio were arguing amongst each other, very loud for a world where the undead were attracted to noise! He bit his lip nervously, staying crouched behind his cover. Taking a small peak, he saw Clem get kicked in the gut, rolling onto her back. Oh god, what was this evil bitch doing?! Glaring, Louis moved-

"AUGH!" A sudden pain scream tore through his lips as a piercing pain shot through his leg. He fell from his crouching position, and turned to see what caused the pain, his eyes widening. The walker that was leaning against the tree wasn't dead! The walker has a tight grip on his leg, sinking it's teeth into his calf muscle. Louis let out a agonizing scream, struggling to get free. 

"What the fuck was that?" The man asked. Clem froze, recognizing the scream, and took advantage of the mans confusion. Kicking him in the knee, she watched him fall, swearing in anger. Wasting no time, wasting no time, Clem kicked the man again, before climbing over the man. The man struggled, but Clem broke free, stabbing the man in the head. She panted heavily, and flinched hearing the screaming. "Louis?!" She exclaimed, rushing to where the screams came from. She got seperated from him only a little while ago when she saw the armed man, it was supposed to be an easy take down.

Running a short distance, she stopped in surprise seeing Marlon let out a yell as he stabbed a walker in the head. "Marlon, what the fuck are you doing here?!" She exclaimed. "I heard yelling so I rushed back." Marlon exclaimed, a look of terror on her face. She didn't understand why until she looked to her left, seeing Louis leaning against a tree, clutching his bloody leg.


	2. Cut Leg

"Louis!" Clem rushed forward, eyes wide in horror at the bloody wound. Please don't be what she thought it was..! Louis let out a pained whine, keeping a firm grip on his bloody wound. Clem looked at Marlon with worry, the icy blue eyes staring back at her in worry. Looking at Louis with concerned, moving towards him slowly. "Louis, I'm going to tear the pant leg so I can get a look, okay?" She asked. A pained grunt left his lips, but the boy nodded. Taking out her knife, Clem made a vertical cut along his jeans, before tearing it open with her hands to get a better look at the wound.

Bright amber eyes widened in sheer horror, staring at the disgusting wound. A completely formed bite wound, sinking deep into the back of his calf. No, oh fuck no!

Looking back up, she knew the two boys knew as well. Shaking her head, she plastered a strong facade on to hide her panic. "We need to cut it off." She stated quickly. She's witnessed amputations on multiple occasions, but it's rarely worked. But she couldn't let that show. Clem had to stay calm for Louis. The two looked at her in alarm. "W-What..?!" Louis gasped out, grimacing. "It's the only way to keep you alive!" Clementine snapped, "You need to let me do this Louis.". He was terrified, but Louis know she was right. "Fuck...okay." Louis frowned looking at his leg, before looking at her.

"It'll be okay." Clem pulled out her knife, and looking at Marlon, who was still shocked, "Marlon.". He was surprised when she spoke his name, and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not leaving him." He snapped at her. "I wasn't going to tell you to leave dumbass, I need your help!" Clem exclaimed, surprising him even more. "What?" Marlon questioned. "I need you to keep him still while I get the leg off, so step the fuck up already!" Clem shouted, making Louis flinch, remembering she used those exact words on him. Marlon glared, but did as she was said, taking a firm grip on his friend to hold him down. "It'll be okay Louis, I'm right here buddy." Marlon spoke, in attempts to calm his friend. Louis just looked away, shutting his eyes tightly, "Just do it....".

Nodding her head, Clem rolled his torn pant leg all the way up to her knee, and gave him a look. "This is going to really hurt." Clem spoke, frowning. "Of course, just get it over with before I chicken out." Louis whimpered, surprised with himself he hadn't backed out.

Taking a deep breathe, Clem rested her left hand above where the wound was, his leg laying out now. "One...two... three." She began sawing down with her knife, and flinched hearing the agonizing screams coming from the boy she had grown fond of. Marlon gagged, looking away best he could, but never weakened his grip on the screaming boy. "Jesus Lou, shut up please." Marlon begged. Louis whimpered loudly, screaming again as Clem kept cutting at the leg. "Louis, I'm sorry..!" Clem shouted, not knowing what else to say. If she hadn't gotten distracted this wouldn't have happened..!

The knife cut through the muscles easy, and she got to the bone, grimacing. It was going to be worse with her knife being a normal knife. Thinking, she thought back to the raider, he had a hatchet on him! "Marlon, go check the raider's body, I know he has a hatchet on him, we have to break the bone in order to get the leg off!" Clem shouted. "Hold on Lou, I'll be right back." The blonde stood up, rushing to the dead body, searching it over frantically. Come on, where the fuck was it?! He looked at it, groaning, he must've fallen on top of it. Think of it as a walker, just think of it as a walker. Holding back a gag, he flipped the corpse over, finding the hatchet, swiping it up, he rushed to the girl again, "Here.". Clem gave him a thankful look, before turning to the pale, shaking boy.

"Just one more swing Louis, just breath." Marlon went back to holding the boy, closing his eyes so he himself didn't have to see his best friend getting his leg cut off. Louis let out agonizing cry as the hatchet was swung down, a sickening crack of bone echoing through the air. A series of frantic gasps left his lungs, the boys dialated eyes wide in agony. "Shit he's going into shock!" Clem grimaced, swinging the hatchet down, completely severing the injury, "Lay him down!".

Wasting no time, the boy did as she asked, laying his panicked best friend down on his back. Clem grimaced, pushing Louis' other leg up at an angle, before taking off her denim jacket. Marlon looked at her in surprise, "What are you doing?!". "Just shut up." The girl hissed out, removing her white jacket, once it was off, she put her denim jacket back on. Using her knife, she cut the jacket up into strips, slowly wrapping the strips around his injury. "Shit, shit..." Clem breathed out as the white fabric quickly turned red. Biting her lip, she kept wrapping up the layers, praying it'd slow down.

Finally, after a few layers, and nearly running out, she finally got a good wrapping on the fresh stump, only a few spots of red on it from her hands. She took a deep breath, looking at him. Marlon had concern covering his features, looking at the pale boy. Louis gave weak shudders, gasping as he slowly slipped in and out of concious. Clem grimaced, and looked at Marlon. She couldn't carry Louis...he was too tall for her.

With a defeated sigh, the girl spoke, "I need your help.". He looked up to her alarmed, not expecting this. "I can't carry Louis on my own....even if I could....I'd never make it back to the school in time." Clem spoke, abd Marlon heard something that he has never heard in the girl's voice....

A beg.

Looking at her in alarm, Marlon slowly nodded, looking down at Louis, who was so close to passing out. "Louis has been my best friend for as long as I can remember..." Marlon ran a hesitant hand through the boy's dreads, "I can't lose him. I'll do everything I can to help him.". He didn't care if the girl hated him with a burning passion, this was his best...and honestly only friend now. Clementine nodded at him, looking at Louis, who finally slipped out of conscious. "Hold on Louis." She gave his hand a firm grip, before finally letting go and standing. Marlon crouched down, and with Clem's help he was able to get the boy onto his back. "Christ your heavy." Marlon grunted out, adjusting his grip on his best friend. Clem gave one last glance to the boy, before bursting into a small jog towards the school, running fast enough to where she could call for the others, but not fast enough to ditch Marlon.

Hold on Louis....she'd get him home, she'd make sure he lived... even if amputation didn't work for many other's she knew, she prayed it'd work.


	3. Schoolyard

The two wasted no time starting their walk, hurrying as fast as they could back to the school. Marlon grunted, adjusting his grip on Louis, refusing to let go of his injured best friend. Marlon glanced back in worry, frowning at how pale he was growing. "Hold on Lou, you're going to be okay buddy....I promise, your going to be okay." Clem glanced back, frowning a bit as the sadness in Marlon's voice. Even if he was a bastard, he cared for his best friend. Sighing, Clem shook her head, keeping her focus on getting back to the school.

She really hoped Ruby would be able to handle this injury. If she didn't....Clem didn't want to think about that... She didn't want to think of losing him of all people. Especially to amputation...

After what felt like hours, the two spotted the school. "Finally..!" Clem panted, moving towards the gates. Marlon grunted, following her best he could.Willy looked up in surprise seeing them, more surprised to see Marlon. "Violet, their back!" He called out, looking at the group. Clem moved towards the gates, and froze hearing a thud. Turning, she saw Marlon fall onto one knee, looking exhausted from carrying the injured boy for roughly and hour.

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Clem came over, helping him with Louis, which in it of itself was difficult considering how much taller both the boys were compared to her. Grunting, Clem helped him lift Louis up. He was barely awake, his eyes barely opened up. Louis was leaning forward slightly, and being difficult to stand up due to the missing leg. A pained whine parted his lips every few seconds.

Clementine heard the gates open, her amber eyes looking over. Violet stood at the gates shocked, and Clem flashed her a pleading look. Thankfully the blonde girl wasted no time rushing over, looking at the boy in shock. "What the fuck happened..?" She asked, looking at the missing injury. "He got bit..." Marlon breathed out, panting heavily. Violet glared at him, but then looked at Marlon, grimacing. "Get him inside, I'll get Ruby ready." Violet rushed back inside, wasting no time in searching for their red headed nurse.

Clem and Marlon wasted no time, helping Louis inside. The other students inside let horrified gasp as they entered. Shocked upon seeing Marlon, and that Louis was missing half his leg. Marlon grimaced as the others came in, backing off, making Clem gasp as Marlon left her with the brute of Louis' weight. She glared, but stopped as the others came over. "Louis, holy shit, what the fuck? What happened?" Aasim asked in shock. "Why the fuck is he back?!" Mitch exclaimed. "He's missing a part of his leg, holy crap!" Willy shouted in panic. "Clem, Clem are you okay?!" AJ asked in panic. "Louis, are you okay..?" Omar asked. Louis weakly looked up, letting out a soft whine of pain. Tenn grimaced looking at the injury, shaking his head.

Thankfully, Violet finally came out of the admin building with Ruby behind her. "Oh my god." Ruby gasped out in horror. She shook her head, rushing over to the group. "Everyone back up, back up please. I need room!" Ruby stated, wasting no time, "Lay him down.". Mitch grunted, helping Omar and Aasim push the couch over. With a relieved breath, Clem laid Louis down on the couch, side glaring at Marlon. The blonde nervously gulped, keeping his distance from the group.

Seeing he wasn't wanted, Marlon backed off, sitting down at one of the picnic tables. Glancing for a moment, he watched Ruby begin to unravel Louis' bandages. Letting out a soft sigh, Marlon was surprised hearing a soft whine. He turned, spotting Rosie standing at the stares, looking at him sadly. Shit his baby girl. Seeing everyone was keeping a distance but still watching Ruby treat Louis, Marlon stood up, walking over to the chained down. Rosie whined seeing him, her small nubby tail wagging as he walked over. "Hey girl, haven't seen you in a while." Marlon spoke, crouching down petting her head. Rosie rubbed her face against his head, whining softly. Shit, why was he doing this? He knew the second Ruby was done with Louis, he was being kicked out of the group again. Scratching the dogs head, he sat silently besides her sighing.

Clem sat silently besides Ruby, watching her gently remove the bandages. "Lordy." Ruby gasped, seeing the ugly injury. Clem blinked hearing some gagging, turning back to look at the others. "Mitch, Aasim, get the boys inside. They don't need to watch." Clem spoke. Aasim nodded, starting to nudge AJ and Tenn inside. AJ stood still though, looking at Louis, who was continuing to fade in and out of consciousness. "AJ..." Clem began seeing how worried the boy was, they both had grown quite close to Louis. "Can I stay, please? I promise I won't get in the way. Please, I just want to stay." AJ pleaded. Ruby glanced at Clem for a moment, before turning back to looking at Louis' injury. 

"AJ, you can stay. But keep your distance. Ruby needs her breathing room." Clem spoke, watching the other two boys go inside with Mitch and Aasim. Mitch glared at Marlon before entering the dorms, making the blonde nervously gulp.

Ruby observed the stump, and swore. "What is it Ruby?" Violet asked, observing from a distance. Ruby bit her lip, turning to the others that were still there. "I can't sew this up. Injuries to bad." Ruby spoke. "If we don't sew it up he'll bleed out." Omar remarked. Clem looked at Louis, clenching her fist slightly as she looked at him. She couldn't let another kid die. Taking a deep inhale, she spoke, "There's another way to stop the bleeding.". Those that were there turned to her confused. "What do you mean Clem?" Violet asked. Clem stood up, looking at the fire that was faintly burning not to far.

"We need to cauterize it."


	4. This Is Going To Hurt

Everyone stared at the girl in horror. Cauterize the wound?! "Are you fucking insane?!" Marlon exclaimed, coming over, only to get shoved back by Violet. She didn't like it either, but she wasn't letting this dumb fuck near Clem after the shit he did. Clem grimaced, looking down at Louis. The poor boy was a ness. Shivering, body trembling in pain, and she knew it was only going to get worse for him.

"It's all we got! If we don't Louis is going to bleed out!" Clem exclaimed to the others, making the tense up. "Shit...get him on the picnic table, it's closer to the fire, and it'll be easier to do." Ruby spoke, getting up, running back inside to grab more medical supplies. Omar looked at the other boy, tensing as Clem called for him. "Omar, help me get him onto the picnic table.". Nodding, Omar let out a grunt, picking the boy up by the arms while Clem had his lower half, laying the injured teen onto the table. Clem moved out, looking at him in worry, watching his chest slowly rise and fall. He was still breathing, that was good enough for now.

The sound of the doors swinging open made Clementine look up, relieved to find Ruby rushing over with antibiotics and some alcohol wipes. "Can't go through all of this and lose him to an infection." The red head panted, lying the supplies on the picnic table bench. "What now?" Violet asked. Clem glanced at the few students that were still there, looking down at Louis.

"There's going to be a lot of screaming." She stated. "Very reassuring." Omar grimaced. "Can it Omar. What do we need to do?" Violet asked. Clem glanced at the gates, then to Omar. "Omar, get Mitch, you two are going to take down any walkers that come from the sound. If too many surround the gates it'll fall." Clem explained. The cook nodded, rushing back inside the dormitories to get the other teen. Looking down at Louis again, Clementine gave a small shudder. "He's going to try to move again. Violet, Marlon, you two have to keep him down while I close the wound." Clementine explained. Violet shuddered looking at the injury, but slowly nodded, laying her arms across Louis' torso. "You're going to be okay Louis, trust me." Violet whispered, looking sadly at the barely conscious boy.

He was going to be wide awake very soon.

Clementine gently pushed Louis' bangs out of his face, his glossy brown eyes looking at her. Those eyes were naturally filled with joy and childish antics, but now all she saw was pain. "I'm sorry Louis, this is really going to hurt. But it's the only chance you have." She whispered, gently holding his cheek. His only reply was a pained whine. There was so much more he wanted to say, but she knew they only had so much time left. He could die just by losing half the blood in his body.

Taking out her knife, Clem's eyes traveled to the dying fire. She hoped it would be enough. Ruby glanced at her nervously, cleaning the knife off with one of the alcohol wipes, they couldn't risk a chance of infection. Once it was clean, she walked over to the fire. Clem added more tinder to the fire, before putting logs onto the fire. Using one of the last strips of fabric she had left from her jacket, Clem wrapped it around the handle. With the cloth secure, she leaned forward, holding the blade over the growing fire. She grimaced a bit from the heat against her arm, but didn't pull away.

"God." Marlon stared wide eyed at the glowing red blade. Seeing it just hit red, Clem pulled the blade back, giving it a few moments to cool down. It burned faintly against her hand through the cloth, but she wasn't going to let it stop her.

The three teens looked at her in worry as she came over with the burning blade. "Everyone ready?" Clem asked, her free hand holding down Louis' leg just above the cut. Marlon gave a hesitant nod, looking at his best friend. "Hold on a little longer man, it'll be okay..." Marlon spoke, slowly turning to Clem. Violet laid her arms out across the boys torso, nodding to Clementine. "Now or never." Ruby urged, shivering slightly knowing what was to come. Clementine nodded, keeping a firm grip on the injury, "Ruby, did you clean up the wound?". "I did, back on the couch.". He was held down, the knife and wound were cleaned....now came the part they all dreaded so much.

Clem pressed the knife just barely against the wound, tensing up as the agonizing screams left Louis' lips. "Louis, I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry this had to happen to you..!" Clem exclaimed, but didn't stop as she continued tracing the blade along the injury, slowly but painfully staring to seal it shut. "Oh my god." Violet and Marlon gagged at the smell of burning flesh, both looking ready to puke. Ruby already had, hurling her breakfast out away from the group. "Come on keep it together!" The hat wearing girl shouted, trying to ignore Louis' screams and cries. She was going as fast as she could, but would stop in short burst every now and then to check the injury. Louis let out agonizing whimper, tears rolling down his cheeks, shoulders shaking as he wept. "I'm almost done, I'm almost done." Clem spoke, her voice wavering slightly as she applied the burning knife to the injury again, a short cry of pain leaving his lips.

She pulled it away once more, eyes widening as the bleeding was stopped completely. Finally, it was done. Clem tossed the knife to the dirt, taking a deep breath, watching Ruby returned to check on the injury. Violet barely managed to keep her composure, gagging from the smell. Turning her head, she looked at the other two girls, "Will he be okay?". Ruby turned her head, observing the injury, letting out a soft sigh. "Bleedin's stopped, don't know if it'll be enough though." She sighed out, wiping the injury, Louis weakly whimpering in pain.

Frowning Clem walked over to him, running her fingers through his surprisingly perfect dreads. Well, they were, they were all matted down with sweat and tears. Gently pushing them out of his face, she rubbed his tears off with her sleeve, taking a deep breath. "Your okay Louis, you're going to be okay. It's over, I promise." Clem whispered, giving his hand a small squeeze, "You were suffer strong back there. But it's okay to sleep now Louis.". Tears ran down the boys glossy eyes, but a small smile tugged at his lips, so relief he was allowed to sleep. And soon enough he did, closing his eyes, chest rising and falling slowly.


	5. Eye Of The Storm

With help from Mitch, Clem was able to carry Louis to his room. The brunette boy let out a grunt, laying Louis down across the pat. He nervously glanced at the fresh stump, words trapped in his mouth. Shaking his head slowly, he turned to Clem. "Call if you need anything, my room's just down the hall." He said, before fishing a rol of duct tape from his pocket, "Just to be safe.".

Clem took it in her hands, sadly glancing at the pale boy. Louis was still asleep, trembling ever so slightly in his sleep from pain. Gently taking his right hand, Clementine held it up to the pole that attached to the second bunch, taping his hand to the bed. His weak pulse beated against her palm, continuing to give her the faintest hope once she finished up. It was just a precaution....one she hoped wouldn't be proven to be needed. Gently pushing his dreads off his sweaty forehead, she sighed gently. It was so terrible seeing him like this. What she wouldn't give to hear his loud obnoxious laughs again, his soothing voice, or even the small whistle that he unintentionally gave due to his missing tooth.

Standing up, she heard the door shut, letting her know that Mitch had left. Sad amber eyes looked down at Louis, and soon she turned to leave his room. "I promise I'll be back..." She whispered out. Even if he couldn't hear her, it at least comforted her, she really didn't want to leave him alone in case he woke up.

Shaking her head gently, the girl left the room, stepping out of the room, and into the hallway. It was empty, guess having long legs would take you far. Sighing softly, Clementine started making her way down the hall, making her way to the double doors. Her body tensed up as she passed the door that led to the basement, a lump welling up in her throat. They couldn't lose anyone else. Not so soon. These kids had been sheltered for years, they wouldn't be able to handle it.

Doing her best to not think about it, Clem headed outside, sighing aloud hearing all the yelling from outside. "Why is he still here?! We already voted him out!" Mitch exclaimed. "Will you shut the fuck up, Mitch?" Violet growled. "Wanna run that by me again?" Mitch growled out. Tennessee flinched, looking at Violet in concern once he realized she had no intentions of backing down. Oh god, this was bad.

Clementine quickened her pace, finding Marlon being shoved back by Mitch, falling onto the ground. "What the hell is going on here?! Can I not leave you guys alone?!" Clem snapped at the group, catching their attention. Ruby was hesitant, but helped Marlon up to his feet, giving Mitch a dirty look. The taller boy scoffed, glaring down at the red head. Willy scowled a bit, "Marlon did all that bad stuff, why is he back!?". "He got Louis back, okay. But that won't just make up for all the shit you did." Aasim spoke. Much like the others, he was furious about the betrayal, but he was acknowledging that he helped Louis back after being hurt. "Yeah, thanks for bringing back Louis, now get the fuck out of here." Violet snapped out. 

"Ain't that a bit much yal?" Ruby asked, "He messed up, but if he didn't, Louis may not've made it back in time!". The others didn't like what she was saying, the only other person that seemed to be on Marlon's side was surprisingly Tennessee. The boy who had his twin sister's given away, said he forgave Marlon, and actually seemed worried right now.

Marlon stood silently behind Ruby, not knowing what to say. There was nothing to say though. It seemed a bunch of people already had their minds made up on the matter. There was no point in discussing it. Only two-three, surprisingly Omar walking over, three against four. "We can't be doing this, not again." Omar breathed out, tired of all the arguing. "Omar, come on!" Willy exclaimed. "He can't stay! He's been out voted already, enough said!" Violet shouted. "Yal are bein' irrational! Plus, we all know Louis would vote Marlon in. He ain't around but he's still a part of the group." Ruby stated, folding her arms. "Fine, then it's four four." Aasim muttered after counting on his fingers, "It's even now.".

Clem tensed as everyone turned to face her. Oh shit.

Violet looked at Clem after glaring at Marlon, "Come on Clem, you know we have to vote him out. He fucked everything up, Marlon killed Brody and gave the twins away!". Those words were true, but he helped her save Louis. He had helped do so much, but could that good outweigh the negative. Her eyes wandered around the courtyard, finding AJ standing near Violet. Damnit. AJ wasn't allowed to vote, but it was very clear on what his opinion was.

Seeing everything that was unfolding, Clem vaguely remembered something that started in the beginning. A teen boy in her original group, Ben, ended up working with the raiders, and it resulted in the death of Kenny's family. It was told at the worst time though. They all began voting on whether or not he stayed. She remembered Lee heard what she had to say, stating Ben should stay. A sad smile tugged her lips, remembering. Looking back at the group, her amber eyes fell onto Marlon. There was a look of defeat on his face, he already knew what she would say. Biting her lip, Clem spoke,

"Marlon...you should get a second chance."


	6. How Long Will This Last

Clem stood silently in Louis' room, staring at the boy quietly. Marlon was also there, standing besides his best friend's bed, not knowing what to say. The blonde tensed up hearing more yelling from beyound the door, turning over. "Their still at it..?" He hesitantly asked. Clem folded her arms, turning her head enough to look at the door. "Seems so." Clem muttered, shaking her head.

After the vote, Marlon and Clem immediately went to check on Louis, and were followed by the furious students. Many of them were upset over Clementine's choices. Especially Violet. "I thought we were getting along!" Violet shouted as they followed the two into the dorms. "We are Violet, don't say that." Clem spoke, not stopping her walk. "And here I thought I could trust you." This made Clem stop, turning to Violet, hoping for a waver in her features, but there was nothing...just...nothing but stone cold hatred. Pure hatred for the girl that supported the bastard that let her girlfriend be taken by raiders. Silently shaking her head, Clementine kept moving, opening the room door an closing it behind her. The other angry students tried following, but thankfully were cut off by Ruby and Aasim.

Taking a heavy sigh, Clementine walked away from the door, approaching the bed. The blonded stood up, switching places with her. It was partially due to the fact that she was still furious at him, but also the fact that he could tell how much she cared. It was hard to see that she liked Lou as much as he liked her...

Clem sat besides the boy, frowning. Weak breathes left the boys lips, and besides that, there was no motion to him. He looked so...dead. Her eyes slowly travled down to the stump, as if to make sure it had really happened. Taking a hesitant breath, she turned away, turning back to look at him. 

God...why couldn't this be a nightmare? Her waking up to his dumb jokes, his hearty laugh, or even him talking about baseball a mile and hour. Christ, he would have loved to meet Javi, she just knew it. The girl bit her lip, struggling to hold back tears as she thought of Javi. She couldn't lose someone else. Not again. Not after she finally started opening up again.

Struggling to keep her composure, Clem took the boy's soft hands, grimacing at how cold they were. They shouldn't be this cold. He shouldn't be this cold. Biting her lip, she rubbed her thumb over his hands, she shook her head. He should be playing his piano, the one that he loved so much. The one that Mitch joked Louis would marry. Damnit, Louis shouldn't be so cold. He shouldn't look so dead. He shouldn't be so close to death that he could say hi to Lee for her. He shouldn't be breathing so faintly, it looked like he was already dead.

Finally, tears ran down her cheeks, the girl was no longer able to hold it in. Taking a shaky breath, Clem lowered her head, her hat's bill covering her eyes. Marlon was surprised hearing a faint choking sound, turning, pale blue eyes widening. Even with her eyes covered, he could see tears running down from the girl's cheeks, dripping from her chin and onto his best friend's hand. Christ. Unable to look anymore, Marlon turned his head. He leaned silently against the wall, staring at the wall across from him, the door to his left. The yelling had died down, but not by much. It sounded like only Mitch and Violet were out there still. He couldn't blame them though...he couldn't blame them... Slowly he slid down, sitting on the wood floor, stuck listening to Clementine crying, his friend's weak breaths, and the yelling outside.

All these noises were enough torture alone.

It felt like hours before the fighting stopped, and Marlon was caught off guard to Aasim opening the door. The Pakistani teen silently scowled at the blonde, watching the boy stand. Marlon stood up, backing up. Aasim stood at the door, leaning over to look inside. His eyes landed onto Louis and Clementine, the boy struggling to hold back a gag as his eyes fell onto the stump. Shaking his head, Aasim turned away. "What is it?" Marlon asked. "Their gone. You might want to get to your room before they come out again." Aasim explained, facing into the hallway. Marlon glanced back at Louis asleep on the bed, then slowly nodded. "Alright." Not even saying goodbye, Marlon followed Aasim out into the hallway.

With Marlon gone, the tears finally fell, crying out everything that she had bottled up.


	7. Hey Beautiful

"Clem, you should eat." The girl was surprised to find Omar standing at the doorway, holding two bowls of soup. "I thought you would've been pissed off at me like everyone else." Clem bitterly remarked. A aggravated sigh left the boys lips, shaking his head as he walked over. Clem rose a brow, confused as he placed the two bowls of soup onto the dresser behind her. "Why are there two?" She asked. Omar pursed his lips, folding his arms. "One for you, and one for him obviously." Omar replied. Clem frowned, turning her focus to the still sleeping boy.

"He's going to wake up." The chef's words caught her off guard. "Excuse me?" Clem questioned. Omar blinked for a moment, before slowly looking at her. "He'll be up to his loud annoying self any moment now. Playing his piano and making fun of how I get when I cook." Omar commented, surprising Clem. She hadn't talked to him much, but she never expected him to be particularly close to Louis of all people. Sure, the first time she officially met him was when Louis was watching him cook, but still. 

Omar casted a final glance to the injured boy, letting out a soft sigh. "Just...eat up, okay." Without another word the boy left, closing the door behind him, and leaving Clementine completely confused. "What the fuck...?" She breathed out.

A couple of hours had past, and Clem found her eyelids growing heavy, her head slowly dipping forward. Not wanting to leave Louis alone though, she continuing pinching herself in the arm to stay awake. After five pinches, she resorted to a soft slap. "Ugh, hurts almost as much as it did when I joined the New Frontier." She paused, "No it doesn't.". Clem glanced at Louis, and softly sighed. "Back at it again with talking to yourself, Clementine." She softly tsked, judging herself.

"Having fun over there..?" Clem let out a yelp, falling out of her seat, collapsing onto the wood. The girl was completely frazzled to say the least. A soft, yet pained chuckled filled the air, making her sit up shocked. 

Her amber eyes widened upon finding Louis awake, managing to prop himself up on his elbows. He wasn't looking the best, well he did look nice, she meant, oh ugh! Shaking her head, Clem stood up immediately, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Louis let out a surprised gunt, falling back onto the bed. Clem let out a relieved sigh, feeling the warmth of his body slowly returning as she hugged him. The girl's reaction left Louis in a bit a shock, a flush covering his cheeks. At least some color was returning to his freckled face. Slowly, Louis returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her.

A few moments passed before they pulled away, the girl looked him in the eyes, taking in that he was awake, and alive. Tired brown eyes stared into her amber ones. His dry lips opened and closed with faint breaths. His dreads were frizzy from the cold sweat from before, but were no longer glued to his face. The color was returning to his face slowly, the freckles she fell in love with practically glowing on his face.

"I thought you were going to die..." Clem confessed, looking at him. Louis gave a pained grin, "Bold of you to assume I can die.". A gasp of pain left his lips when Clem punched him in the arm, the boy rubbing his arm. The girl rolled her eyes, before slowly turning her focus to the stump. The gravitating reality hitting Louis like a car. Yeah, never let Clem drive.

She frowned, taking his hand gently, her eyes following his to the stump. "How do you feel?" She asked. "I...I don't... My leg is gone..." He could barely whisper out, struggling to speak the words. Clem frowned, rubbing her thumb over his hand. "It's going to be okay, Louis." Clem whispered softly, making him look at her, not believing her words. "How do you know that? How do any of us know that?" His voice was wavering, as if he was struggling to hold back tears. She wouldn't blame him if he cried. Losing a leg was going to be difficult to come back from. She was half tempted to joke about it being better than him losing a hand, but she knew it wouldn't help.

Finding words wouldn't soothe him, she resorted to action. Leaning forward, Clem planted her lips on his, connecting them in a kiss. Louis' eyes widened in surprise, as if not knowing how to react. Slowly she pulled away, a smug grin on her face. "Holy shit..." The boy whispered, tracing his fingers over his lips. A soft chuckle left her, making his whole world melt. Her laugh was beautiful.

"Louis...we have each other. You aren't alone, we'll help you get through this." Clem took both of his hands in hers, looking him in the eyes, "You have me, I promise, I will never leave you to struggle alone.". Louis looked at her, slowly nodding, a smile growing on his face. Clem returned the smile, and turned to the door.

"Come on, we should go let the others know that you're alive and well." Clementine stated. "Pfft, I probably don't look like it." Louis chuckled. "Yeah, you do look like a walker." Clem remarked. "HEY!" Louis exclaimed. "I'm just kidding Louis...mostly." She teased.


End file.
